Adicus Blade
Perhaps the most mysterious, and legend surrounded member of the Schola Chaotica, Adicus Blade has no official role within the Schola nor is he treated as an actual member. Every detail of this particular individual's time with the schola has become consumed by rumor, legend, and flat out mystery. Personality As much of Adicus' history is a mystery little of his personality is known. Often the shadow member of the Schola Chaotica will switch from one language to another, another accent, and from speech pattern to the next simply to throw off any attempt to discern anything about him. What is known considering the masked assassin's personality is his serious nature when around others never joking or behaving in a relaxed manner. The Black Killer always extrudes a calm demeanor even while in the thick of battle, always speaking with full seriousness and scarcely lying. Adicus has often proven himself quick to anger as he has often killed an Schola Adept for the slightest disrespect, though he seems to know how to easily keep this anger in check as often others have directly insulted him without him so much as making a sound or responding outside his usual calm report. Appearance The actual appearance of Adicus Blade is a complete mystery to all, instead his dress is the only way to discern him from anyone else. Every time he appears Adicus is always a man in a black full head mask, completely covered in black robes, a black mesh suit, and other clothing articles that completely cover him making any of his features all but impossible to read. History Unconfirmed legends Duel with Ticious Night of the screaming hills One of many unconfirmed legends concerning the abilities of Adicus blade. Allegedly on the night before a battle with the Imperial Guard, Adicus set out into the jungle hills of the world where war with the forces of chaos had broken out. While in these hills Adicus discovered a regiment of Imperial guardsmen. Beginning the slaughter with the furthest patrol he used his blades to silently dispatch the entire squad. Next the black killer began to place micro-filament wire traps around the Imperial camp. Soon the camp began to stir as alarm rang out among the guardsmen, a patrol had yet to report in, several men inexplicably found limbs, or entire halves of their bodies falling off. As shouts of surprise, pain, terror and rage came from the camp Adicus began in earnest. Sending out his remote daggers he began to silently kill guardsmen one at a time. As men suddenly died around them the soldiers of the imperial guard did what they could to hunt the enemy attacking them, firing blindly into the jungle, burning the trees away, whatever they felt could possibly reveal or kill their attacker. However as terror began to mount the soldiers of the imperial guard began to panic and eventually began to retreat, many simply running into the Forrest while others took to their vehicles and made to return to imperial lines. No loyalist would leave the jungle that night, and when reinforcements arrived the next morning all that was found were scattered body parts, bloody wires, and a note demanding the surrender of the imperial forces least this tragedy repeat itself each night. The Schola Chaotica cataclysm and the shadow mission confirmed encounters Hunt for Silinurl Luvt Assassination of Lord General Kuro Armament and rumored powers Remote-Guided Daggers Adicus' primary weapons, he caries a uncertain number of these small weapons on him at all times. The daggers each can fly and levitate on a unknown power source perhaps they are being levitated by psychic power or perhaps they are complex machines with anti-gravity units. What is known is that these small devices never seem to stop moving until they have buried themselves deep into a fatal point in a target. Micro-filament Wire Grapple/Ttraps Launched from a gun-like device, Adicus can use these wires in a number of ways either as a grapple and winch to pull himself up, to crate a lethal tripwire or firing both grounding pieces from the launcher as a way to slice entire squads of guardsmen in half. Ninjato Power-Sword A extremely short sword, this model of powers-word is rarely used however in the hands of a master swordsman is the most lethal weapon one can take in a confined space, and a master Adicus most certainly is. Stealth Adicus is a master of stealth, often appearing or disappearing without a sound. In missions he could easily use this to enter a imperial base or to stalk a target. Outside of battle he often uses this ability to spy on his allies. Psychic abilities, unconfirmed Fellow members of the Schola Chaotica and several enemies of Adicus suspect the shadow killer of being a psyker as both his daggers, stealth, and ability to outpace his foes seems to be far beyond what a human can do. However Adicus has never shown any of the negative effects of standing within the presence of a blank that a regular psycher does. However despite the various evidence to the contrary this rumor still persists. Shadow movement, unconfirmed Perhaps the key ability tied into each legend of Adicus is his ability to move through the shadows, much like a Eldar through the webway. While this explanation most probably is far from the truth is has explained many of the mysteries concerning Adicus' ability to travail in a manner that is extremely unnatural. many examples of this include entering ships undetected at times where no other ship had ever docked with them, possibly entering Commorragh itself to leave a message for Shizul Luvt, the sister of one of Adicus enemies, and of course just showing up unnoticed. Re-incarnation, unconfirmed While this is surely the most debated and least likely of any of Adicus' abilities many still believe that this might be the secret to Adicus Blade's success and power. Those who debate such issues often will use some of the fact that Adicus has been 'confirmed as KIA' over sixteen times as a basis for this ability. If or if not he possesses a power which allows him to cheat death the only certain detail from this is that Adicus blade is counted among the three immortals of the Schola Chaotica. Relations Allies Ticious the Enlightener: Adicus has sworn allegiance to the Schola Chaotica and as the leader of the Schola Adicus must answer to Ticious and obey, no matter how much Adicus disagrees with the mad-man's decisions. Schola Chaotica: as a whole Adicus will not strike out against the Schola Chaotica having already pledged allegiance to them. However his presence often coincides with a increase of deaths among the Adepts. Adicus has never acted against the Schola this fact however in the eyes of most senior members is something that has yet to happen. Ran Ar-ghu: Adicus is often treated as a strait-man for Ran's 'comedy' as the Daemon princess will often attach herself to him while he is with the schola ranting about insane topics or testing the mortal for weaknesses. Enemies Silinurl Luvt:Adicus has made several attempts on this Eldar's life, often despite orders to not do so. As such it can only be assumed that these two must have some deep routed hate or rivalry. Unsure Quotes By About please feel free to add your own! Trivia *one of the few schola members I though up before actually making the schola, Adicus has changed very little from how i first en-visioned the character. *The song i usually listened to while thinking of this character was 'blow me away' by Breaking Benjamin. Category:Heretics Category:Characters